stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Norbert Beaver
Norbert Beaver is a son of Leonard and Mrs. Beaver and the older brother of Daggett, Stacy, and Chelsea. Personality Norbert (often called Norb or Norbie) is more relaxed than his younger brother, but most of the time he's just being lazy. He's only older than Daggett by four minutes "Born to Be Beavers", but Norb usually takes advantage of this and bosses Dag around. Norb also enjoys tricking Dag into getting himself into trouble or to make him look like an idiot or even hurt. Norb mispronounces words on purpose to sound cool. On the rare occasions Norb gets along with his brother, he will give him a big bear hug and say "Biiiig hug!", even though he knows that Dag hates it. Despite being mostly mellow, he cares more about what other people think of him than Dag. Although Norbert seems like a big jerk, he does have a more sophisticated side and is a great lover of the arts. This is best seen in the episode "Euro Beavers". Norb also has a major crush on Treeflower. Physical Appearance Norb is an American beaver with blond fur, light brown tail, and a light purple nose. His hairstyle is not static, and he varies it for special occasions or as the plot demands. Throughout the series, Norb is often seen wearing small eyeglasses for reading, hinting that he may have inherited some vision problems from his father. His nightwear consists of a golden yellow shirt with a purple N and stripe on the collar and sleeves and purple pants with golden yellow pinstripes. In the beginning of the episode "Beach Beavers a Go-Go", he wore a pink Hawaiian shirt with medium purple triangles. After meeting Treeflower, Norb would occasionally dress as a hippy, specifically when she visited Tree of Hearts or while thinking of her. Tough Love This outfit consisted of a brown fringed jacket, a purple and blue zig-zag headband, brown sandals, small round sunglasses and a tie-dyed tail. He also wore a chain around his neck with a special springy doorstop that he received as a gift from Treeflower. For winter, his outfit consists of a blue knit hat, a green sweater, blue mittens, a red-white-and-blue striped scarf, blue pants, and white boots. "Muscular Beaver 3" Whenever he plays soccer, his uniform consists of a black and white striped shirt with a red stripe on the sleeves and collar, black shorts, white gloves, and red cleats. "Soccer? I Hardly Knew Him!" For formal occasions, he wears a purple tuxedo jacket, a white dress shirt, a dark purple bow tie, plum pinstriped dress pants, and black dress shoes. "Brothers... to the End?" In the pilot episode "Snowbound", Norbert had a different character design very similar to Dag. He was re-designed so that the two beavers could be told apart. Background Information *He is a bed biter. "Bite This!" *He loves sucking the filling out of jalapeno peppers. "Up All Night""Bummer of Love" Gallery External links * References Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of Stephen's friends and Daggett's brother. Trivia *His and Daggett's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, and Toon Age, and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:A to Z Category:Beaver family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals